Come Back To Me
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Lisanna Strauss, girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, has died in the world of Earthland, what happens when her counterpart from Earth comes to Earthland! And what happens when the first person she meets there is Natsu! As she feels she must go back to Earth, she asks him for help, but she learns of his past with her counterpart, and gets to know him, she doesn't want to go home. NaLi.
1. Lisanna?

Lisanna Strauss stepped closer to the young man she met, the one with the salmon hair and deep black orbs. She couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had only met him, yet she had felt as if she knew him her whole life, though clearly she didn't/.

"Lisanna…" The man smiled softly. "Would you come over here… I can't quite believe it's you."

Lisanna looked a bit confused. "How do you… know my name? I've only just met you, sir. I don't know who you are…"

"Please," The man pleaded. "It's been two years – it's been far too long without you here. Please just…"

"Really… just who am I?" Lisanna reached her hand out to him, about to touch his face…

… and woke up from her dream, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

It was that same dream again. The dream that had been haunting her night after night ever since her seventeenth birthday – ever since then, the same young man had been in her dreams, a different scene every time. She didn't get it, why was she having these dreams? What did they mean? Was someone reaching out to her?

"That dream again…" She said tiredly, yawning. "It felt so real…"

"What did?" Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister asked.

"Oh…" She hadn't realized she said it out loud. She hadn't mentioned any of her dreams to her sister. "Hey, Mira-nee, do you remember… meeting a boy last night?"

"A boy?"

"Yeah, he had salmon hair and black eyes. We've been meeting him every night, haven't we?" She asked uncertainly.

"No… we haven't ever met a boy like that."

"Oh." She said. "Well then forget it, it was a joke!"

"Er… OK?" The older sibling said. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Mirajane left the room.

Lisanna frowned, if she hadn't actually met this boy, then what was happening to her? Every time she had those dreams, she had known this boy forever, all those memories were there, yet when she woke up she didn't know who he was.

All she knew was that he knew her, from a long time ago. In her dreams he had always said that she had been gone for far too long. That she had disappeared. That because of the what he called 'incident' they all thought she was never coming back. But of course she didn't know what the incident was, or who 'they' were, or what had happened.

She really wanted to tell him that she honestly didn't know who he was, but when she saw that warm, caring smile of his, a smile that felt as if he didn't smiled the whole time he thought she was gone, she couldn't be so heartless as to break his happiness.

She stood up and left her house, walking to school. Then she passed somewhere familiar. _Ah… _she thought. _This is where we were in my dream._

Lisanna stopped for a minute, remembering the moment.

Then she saw it.

She could swear that she saw it. She saw him. The boy from her dreams. The one with the goofy grin and the kind words. The one who had haunted her in her dreams. The one who had the weird salmon hair. Who she never learned the name of, could it really be him? Was he really, truly real? Or was she just imagining things, mistaking them?

She ran toward him, wanting to know if he was real or not. She honestly had to know, she couldn't stand how she didn't know the truth about who he was and if he was just someone from her dreams. But maybe that was a mistake.

Because she disappeared.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sighed once more, looking at his deceased girlfriend's grave. He had come there every week, in false hope that she would come back, that she would just magically relive. It wasn't entirely impossible – he lived in a world of magic after all. Resurrection wasn't completely out of the question.

And you know what, it didn't seem like such a crazy idea two years ago.

After her death, he had moaned and sulked and cried. He didn't realize how much she had meant to him. As the saying goes – you never know what you have until you've lost it. He got better though, eventually. But he wasn't the same, they said.

He wasn't so smiley and energetic and friendly anymore. They said after her death he distanced himself from people, and he became quiet and softer and his smiles looked so fragile that they could break like glass. Even Gray was worried about him, and he was that stupid popsicle!

They didn't talk about her anymore, at least not in front of Natsu. They were afraid for him, that he couldn't take it still. Even though it had been two years.

Even though it had been two years, he still couldn't get used to the fact that she was gone; that she was never going to come back.

He heard a loud _thud! _over on his right side. He tilted his head a little, and saw a familiar white hair where the sound came from.

"Is that Mira…?" He thought aloud. "But she always goes to the other grave. There's no way that's Elfman, too feminine. It couldn't possibly be… Lisanna. She's… dead."

He stood up and walked over to where the woman fell. The thud didn't seem as if she had fallen down. It seemed like she had fallen from the sky, but of course that was impossible.

"Ow… that hurt!" A familiar feminine voice said. Natsu's eyes widened, it was her voice. Lisanna's voice. There was no way… no explanation.

He walked over quicker and saw the back of a girl with short white hair. She really did look a lot like Lisanna. She looked like a young petite girl, but she was wearing a very strange outfit. It was a very long shirt and a short skirt. He had never seen clothes like that before.

The girl turned around, and Natsu suddenly had a big lump in his throat. She looked exactly like Lisanna. The same face, the same blue eyes, the same hair… but it was impossible.

The girl looked shocked. "Uh… hello?"

"Lisanna?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Full Summary : Come Back To Me - Lisanna Strauss, girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, has died in the world of Earthland... what happens when her counterpart from Earth - the world where magic doesn't exist - comes to Earthland?! And what happens when the first person she meets there is Natsu?! As she feels she must come back to Earth, she asks him for help, which he accepts kindly, but then she learns of his past with her counterpart... and gets to know him better... suddenly, she doesn't want to come back home.**

**Hi guys so I made another story after FOREVER! I've had this idea going on in my head for a long time so yeah. Sorry if this is short, this is just the first chapter after all, it will be longer next time though! **

**I hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	2. I Have To Go Back!

Lisanna turned around and saw a young man about her age, a boy with salmon hair and black orbs, a boy who haunted her dreams for days on end. Her heart was thumping.

It's not real, she knows. It can't be.

She was honestly shocked. "Er… hello?"

"Lisanna?" The boy asked, eyes unbelieving. He looked at her as if she was a ghost, his face turned pale. His face is paler than she remembered it.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "How do you… know my name?" She asked. "Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened with hurt. "You… don't remember me?"

"I've never met you before, sir." She replied. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"I'm Natsu." He introduced himself. "Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer. Uh, well, you look like an old friend of mine. And um, you're in Earthland, in the kingdom of Fiore of course, where else would you be, Edolas? Haha. If you're talking about the town, Magnolia. It's right over there." He pointed.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Lisanna said. "I'm Lisanna Strauss! And, um, are you joking or something?"

"Joking?" He asked confusedly. "What do you mean? I wasn't joking about anything. I mean my name really is Natsu-"

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant!" She said quickly. "I mean, um, the dragon slayer part. Did you just come from a costume party or something? And, uh, Earthland… yeah. Uh, you mean Earth right? As in the continent of Japan, right? And I've never even heard of the kingdom of Fiore, is it a new kingdom? It must be in a foreign country."

"… What do you mean?" He asked. "Dragon slayer magic is a kind of magic. There's only Earthland. There's no such thing as 'Earth'. You are from around here right? Do you remember how you got here?"

Lisanna blinked. Come to think of it, she came here landing with a loud thud, as if she had fallen from the sky. Maybe it was that light that brought her here! Where she saw Natsu! The boy from her dreams. Could this maybe be an alternate universe? If it was, her siblings must be worried about her by now, she had to get home quick!

"Oh… I get it."

"What?" Natsu asked curiously. "What do you get?"

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this…" She said. "But by logic, I must have come to a different world! Or in your case, I'm from a world different from yours. It's called Earth."

Natsu's eyes were laughing. "Right, as if. There is only Earthland and Edolas! Good one, Lis. You always did know how to joke! And remember-"

Natsu suddenly stopped. "What?" Lisanna asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, forget it." He said. "But really, an alternate universe? It's really hard to believe."

"But nothing else can explain it!" She reasoned. "Think about it, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are, it might just be that you know the me that lives here in your world, Earthland! You know my name, you have memories about you and me! There's no other way to explain it! Here… do I have any siblings in this world?"

"Yeah, Mira and Elfman. Mira for Mirajane that is. They're your older siblings." He said.

"See?" She said. "Can you take me to them? They just might know what to do!"

"Alright I guess… I'll show you the way." He walked with her towards the guild, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Psst, Mira." Natsu whispered. "Mira! _Miraaaa!_"

Lisanna stifled a giggle. She thought it was quite amusing how Natsu was calling out her sister in this world from far away, and since she couldn't hear it, he practically whisper-yelled. The Mirajane in their world wasn't so different from the one in her world. She liked that. Except for the fact that everyone here had weird hair colors. In her world, Mira was platinum blonde, but here her hair was pure white, just like Lisanna's.

Sighing, the bartender finally gave in and went outside with them. "Yes, Natsu?" She asked. "Er… who's you're friend, Natsu?" Lisanna was in disguise, because Natsu had told her to 'lay low', whatever that meant.

"Hey, Lis. Take off the hood."

Lisanna took off her hood. "Er, hello. I guess you already know me, right? I'm Lisanna Strau-"

She was cut off by Mira's hug. "Oh, Lisanna…." The older sibling said. "I thought… I thought you were gone! You were… that incident… oh!"

"I'm sorry…" Lisanna gently peeled her sister off of her. "But I'm afraid I'm not the Lisanna you know."

"What?" Mira asked. "What… what do you mean? There's only one Lisanna Strauss and that's y-you!"

"You see, I'm from a world different from yours, Earth. It's different from Earthland." Lisanna explained. "It's sort of an alternate universe I suppose…"

"But how did you come here?"

"I don't exactly know myself." She replied sheepishly. "It was just, well, _whoosh! _I fell from the sky! Then, uh, Dragneel-"

Natsu cut her off. "Why are you calling me by my last name?"

"Well it's a respectful manner in Japan to-"

"I don't like it." He said. "Just call me Natsu. It feels weird having you call me by my last name."

"Er, OK?" She said. "As I was saying, then N-Natsu found me and uh, I explained everything to him and so we went to you… you see, I need help getting back home-"

"But why?" Mira cut her off. "Why can't you just stay here? We've gone without you for two years. Natsu goes to your grave every week, I and Elfman go every year… we all miss you, Lisanna! Why can't you just stay here?"

"There's my world's Mira-nee and Elf-niichan and are waiting for me to go back home, I can't just leave them! I don't want them to feel sad!"

"I see…" Mira smiled a bit. "You're kind… just like our Lisanna. Well, I'm happy to help you out, but maybe you should just stay in disguise for a while? So people don't figure out who you are? Oh, and that coat just won't do… I don't want to change how you look, so why not I just tie your hair a bit, make it longer?"

"Er, OK?" Lisanna said. "But… how long will I have to stay here?"

Mira looked thoughtful. "As long as you need." She answered. "I'm not exactly sure, that is. I'll go search the books tomorrow. And then we'll probably need to gather some things… maybe even some mages. So probably a few weeks…"

"A few weeks?!"

"Oh silly me." The barmaid said. "Perhaps a few weeks to, oh, I don't know, a month I guess."

"But I can't wait a month!" The younger sibling said. "My Mira-nee and Elf-niichan will have called the police by then! Then they'll have gone out to search for me… if I'm gone a month they'll think I'm dead!"

"Then you can stay here." Mira said. "Oh, sorry, I'm being selfish. It's just that I haven't seen you in so long…"

Lisanna sighed. "S'OK," She said. "But I really do need to get home… I'm already missing out on so much."

"We're going to try our best, but even when we are it still might take a long time…"

"But… but…" She sighed. "Alright. But… where will I stay? Oh, I know, couldn't I stay with you?"

"Your brother can't keep a secret." Mira said. "And he'll probably faint seeing you alive, then start shouting on about how you're a 'man'."

"But I'm female."

"Yes, I know." She said. "That's why you can't stay with us, shame."

"But then where will I stay?"

"Oh you could stay with Natsu…"

"What?!"

Lisanna turned to look at Natsu, who was oblivious to their conversation. She had just realized that he hadn't spoken a word in their conversation. He was just looking out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes seemed very empty, lost, alone. He seemed such a cheerful boy, but there was a sadness around him, maybe that was caused by her death? She wondered what he would be like if she did decide to stay here (but obviously she wouldn't).

He turned to look at her. "Sure…"

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Natsu, don't you feel uncomfortable living together with me? I mean, I'm a girl, and you're a boy, and-and-and-"

"It's fine." He said. "It'll be fine."

"It's settled then! You're staying with Natsu!"

"Let's go." Natsu said, walking.

Lisanna was processing what was happening. It seemed so unreal. She had been transported to another world, met her own sister, met a boy who breathed fire, and now she was going to live with him! It was all happening so fast that she didn't understand how any of it was possible, because it was impossible. What was going to happen to her while she was here? She didn't know, because now, anything was possible.

Anything.

* * *

**Wow fast update. Uh, hey, hope you liked this chapter! I'll update again next week probably. Or the week after.**

**Check out my other stories and vote on the poll on my profile!**


	3. You Have Sad Eyes, Natsu

"This place is… uh…" Lisanna struggled to find the right words. Natsu's house looked like a yellow bungalow with a brick and decorative elements around the door and walls. The floor was covered with red tiled and near the house there was also a plaque with the names of residents.

_It could've been a really nice house. _She thought. _If only there wasn't a tree growing out of the walls and a skull suspended above the door._

But the inside was in even worse conditions. Words couldn't even describe. It looked like someone had dumped all of their useless trash there.

"It unique…" She said. "I mean…"

"It _is _kinda messy though, if that's what you wanted to say." Natsu said. "It's OK if you want to criticize my house, it's not like I clean it often anyway. Almost never do. But sometimes the house gets too full and I have to throw stuff away, to make room."

"Uh, yeah." The white hair said sheepishly. "It's really messy. I couldn't believe it… oh, by the way, the sign outside said 'Natsu and Happy'. Who is Happy?"

The rosette smiled. "Happy is my best friend. He's great."

"Oh, so he's a mage too?" Lisanna asked. "What kind of mage is he?"

Natsu laughed. "Happy is an Exceed. A kind of cat. From Edolas."

"Eh?!" She exclaimed. "Your best friend is a cat?! T-That's impossible! Cats can't talk! It's madness! Everything here… is so unbelievable!"

Natsu laughed at her comment, and Lisanna smiled. She had just realized that Natsu had an almost unreadable expression from the minute he found out she wasn't the Lisanna he knew. She was glad she could make him smile. It was like, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed like Natsu hadn't smiled in a long time. It was almost heartbreaking, she must have been such an important person to him, she remembered how he was the minute he saw her.

"You laughed. You smiled." She commented. He turned around.

"… What?" He asked.

Lisanna smiled. "It was the first time I had seen your smile, your laugh." She explained. "… I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about you…"

"Eh, Natsu… can I ask a question?" She asked.

"… Sure."

"Um… here, in Earthland…" She hesitated a bit, but then continued. "Who… who was I?"

Natsu froze, his hands trembling. "… Lisanna…" He said. "You remind me of this worlds' Lisanna…"

"What?"

"It's like Mira said." He told her. "You're kind, just like our Lisanna was. You also smile a lot, like her. And laugh. You two really are similar, I could almost fool myself thinking you were our Lisanna. But our Lisanna has shorter hair than you do, I guess that's what I see to keep you and our Lisanna apart."

"Shorter hair…?" She pondered. Lisanna's hair was short enough as it is, but having shorter hair? She would look like a boy! Maybe she looked good here, but in her world she would surely be made fun of!

"Yeah."

"You… have a really nice smile, Natsu." She said. "A bright, cheerful smile… but sad eyes."

"Sad eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said. "Sad eyes… like, hollow. Empty. Like there's something missing, and that something was very important. Like that something was taken away from you, and…" She trailed off.

"Maybe one day…"

"Huh?"

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you why I have sad eyes." He said. "Maybe when you're about to leave to go back to your… Earth, right? I want to tell you why then."

"OK."

"You ready now, Lis?"

"What?"

"To go back to Mira's of course!" He said. "We need to help her find that way to get you back home! I mean you're already dressed up in your original outfit. With the blonde hair and… um, school uniform? Right?"

"Yeah… I guess so." She said. "But what if someone in your guild recognizes me?"

Natsu looked thoughtful. "I'll just tell them that you're going to join the guild!" He said, grinning goofily. "Then you'll really be a member of Fairy Tail! You'll even get a guild mark from Mira!"

"How am I supposed to explain that to my Mira-nee and Elf-niichan back home?!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Maybe it'll come off when you get home." He said. "Or we could just remove it. With magic."

Lisanna felt stupid then. Of course! This was a world full of magic after all! She should have figured that there was some kind of magic for that! How dumb was she! Oh… she really had so much to learn about this world.

She face-palmed. "Oh… stupid me." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Er… nothing!" She exclaimed. "I'm just…. Let's go to Mira-nee!"

"… weirdo."

* * *

"Geez, this is hard…" Mirajane commented, leafing through books. "There hasn't been any record at all for another world, except Edolas. And that was only discovered not long ago."

"OI! Mira!" Natsu called out. "Have you gotten any clues yet?"

Mira shook her head. "Nothing. There haven't been any records for this at all…" She sighed. "Nada. Nothing. It's unusual. There's usually a record of everything here… most everything has happened in Fiore."

"Well I guess that's to be expected." Lisanna said.

"What?"

The younger sibling shrugged. "Wouldn't it actually be unusual if there actually _was _a record of it?" She said. "If there was, wouldn't someone here be able to recognize me as someone from another world?"

"That actually makes sense." Mira said.

"By the way… there's something I've been meaning to ask you Mira-nee…"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd Natsu go?" Lisanna asked, as she just realized that the rosette had left the room without a trace. "Wasn't he here a minute ago?"

"But he's right…" Mira looked around, and looked confused. Lisanna was right, Natsu wasn't here. "… he disappeared."

"… Ne, Natsu got a little sad when I asked him about who I was in this world, what's up with that?" She said, a bit jokingly even. "I mean, was I this really important person in this world?"

"To him you were…" Mira mumbled.

"What?" Lisanna asked. "Tell me!"

"You and Natsu…"

* * *

**UGH. Long, long, long time since I've updated! Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry, I'm just being a lazy ass here. **(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ **PFFT. It took me what, three weeks to write this maybe? ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) sorry! (シ_ _)シ I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it! **

**Was this a cliffhanger? Because I'm not sure. Truth be told, I'm hoping it is because that will keep you guys in suspense (⌒.−)＝ That being said, I'll see you guys next time! Please, tell me, what did you think of this chapter? **

**Ja ne~! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
